


Day 2

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Gallavich Week 2014 [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Gallavich Week 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy and Lip are getting married and Ian and Mickey are in the wedding party. Speeches, anybody?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> ehehehehhe the insane ramblings of someone vaguely planning their own wedding NYEHEHEHE who am I kidding I've been engaged a year and I haven't even started

Mickey cleared his throat and straightened his tie where he stood at the podium. He fidgeted as he looked out at Mandy’s guests and smoothed his speech down on the surface of the podium to flatten it. He cleared his throat again and, after a false start, he stared down at his paper and started speaking.

“Mandy. I’ve been around you and trying to keep your shit together longer than you can remember. I realized when we were thirteen and fourteen that you were your own worst enemy and I couldn’t keep all the creeps off you if you gladly opened your legs for them.”

He waited for the uncomfortable shifting and murmurs to subside. “Jesus Christ, people. You all know my sister. Nobody has any delusions that she’s some dainty little virgin. Pretty sure she kept a list of guys she’d fucked when she was sixteen. She ain’t fuckin’ ashamed of it.” He looked sideways at Mandy where she sat with Lip on one side and his empty seat on the other. She didn’t look unhappy so he looked back down at the speech he’d scribbled down and continued. “Okay. So with what a slut you were when we were younger I’m honestly surprised to be standing here speaking at your wedding. But I guess it takes a slut to marry a slut and Lip Gallagher is almost more of one than you. I doubt you’d have ever met your dickhead husband if you weren’t hell-bent on fucking every dude in the neighbourhood. For whatever reason, he was different than every other hoodrat at school and you never left him alone since then. I guess he makes you happy or whatever and that’s probably good so congrats or some shit.”

That seemed as good an end to the speech as any so while Mickey waited a second and turned over his paper to read the back of it the assembled guests applauded tentatively.

“Speaking of my sister’s shithead husband,” Mickey continued, and the applause died down abruptly. “I guess that means I’m banging my brother-in-law now. Way to get married first and make it weird. Cheers,” he paused and scratched at his jaw. “Now that I think about it, it’s not like a Milkovich never crossed the incest line before so I guess it doesn’t really matter.”

Fortunately no Milkoviches were in attendance at the wedding aside from Mickey and Mandy and their aunt who wasn’t even a Milkovich by blood so no harm, no foul.

“Anyways I don’t really like doing this kind of shit but Mandy’s my only sister so here I am and you all better fucking appreciate it.” He took a deep breath and folded his speech up, crumpling it up in his pocket. “I don’t like Lip. I don’t really like anyone. He was an ass to you and you let him walk all over you again and again but he doesn’t beat the shit out of you so that’s something.”

This time the guests were a little less eager to applaud the abrupt ending of the speech, but when Mickey mumbled ‘thanks’ and stepped down from the podium to take his seat next to Mandy they finally picked up with scattered applause. She punched him for good measure and he somehow managed to twist her tit even in her wedding dress. Ian smirked from his seat beside Lip.

Debbie was up next, but only to transition between Mickey and Ian. Ian got to his feet and smoothed the front of his vest. He went to the podium, ignoring Mickey’s hand brushing his hip on the way by. He flicked the edge of his cue cards and flashed a nervous but charming smile.

“It’s pointless to talk about how I know Lip, since we all know he’s my brother and he’s been pestering me since I was just a baby. He’s a great guy occasionally and I’m sure he’ll be good to Mandy because if he isn’t I’ll throttle him. And he knows I can,” Ian paused, leaning forward to look to the side where Lip was sitting, narrowing his eyes at him as if to reinforce the threat. “On second thought, I’ll be third in line to beat him up after Mandy and Mickey. And they can definitely take him separately; imagine how much damage they could do together.”

He paused and grinned sheepishly. “So I don’t think I need to talk any more about Lip. Fiona’ll do it later and probably Kev, too. Fiona will cry, Kev won’t but that’s only because his speech will be so short he won’t have a chance to get choked up.” Kev shouted ‘fuck you, Ian!’ from his seat down the table from Lip and Ian snickered. “Anyways, got a couple things to say about Mandy. The first time she even talked to me she was grabbing my ass and batting her eyelashes and calling me her knight in shining armour. She tried to have sex with me and I denied her and she sicked her brothers on me – not a great way to start a friendship, but a couple months later I fucked her brother so I guess it all worked out.”

Ian waited for the laughter to subside and straightened up his cards. “When she found out I’m gay she was incredibly sympathetic. She offered to pretend to be my girlfriend so no one would suspect it about me and so that the creepy guys at school would leave her alone.

Lip probably doesn’t want to hear this but he definitely already knows it. I love Mandy so much and if I could have forced myself to be with a girl it would be her,” he smiled a little. “No contest. I think I like having her as a sister-in-law a lot better though. Maybe now Fiona won’t look so concerned when she comes downstairs and sees Mandy making breakfast in our kitchen. Though I think she shopped having a problem with it when Mandy stopped flashing her vag to anyone who happened to be in the room. I appreciated her wearing pants too – that’s not really the scenery I personally enjoy as I drink my coffee in the morning. If her brother were to adopt her old habits though, I’d be all for it.” He was surprised Mickey didn’t say anything but he could imagine how red he must be. The image made Ian smile.

“A lot of things changed for me the day I met Mandy. Some of them were good to start with and some of them took time to even out. Now I’ve got an amazing relationship with my best friend and a smoking hot boyfriend because of her. For all intents and purposes Mandy is too good for Lip, and until he moves her out of the South Side, my opinion on that won’t change. My relationship with Mandy also won’t change, but I’m still happy to have her as an official sister. Welcome to the family, Mandy, though you’ve been part of mine for years. Congratulations to you both.”

The guests applauded and Ian stepped back from the podium to go and take his seat. Mickey pinched his ass as he walked by and Mandy squeezed his hand and looked up at him with glassy eyes. He sat down next to Lip who clapped him on the back, telling him he did great. Ian beamed. He knew he did great. Mickey had too; he had shown distaste at the very first suggestion that Mandy wanted him to make a speech and he was a bit blunt but Mandy and Lip and all the guests who mattered most would know that Mickey was speaking from his heart in his own way.

-

“Seeing you all worked up and nervous was cute,” Ian said, murmuring into Mickey’s ear as they sat close together at their table. They watched couples swaying on the dancefloor and part of Ian wished that they could be one of them. He knew it was too much for Mickey though, so he didn’t even try. He’d gotten away with making some pretty salacious comments during his speech and Mickey hadn’t bolted; he was still at the wedding, he was still wearing his tie, and he was still holding Ian’s hand without complaint. He was as perfect as he could be, beyond what Ian had expected.

“Was I?” Mickey asked. He got up and Ian let his hand slip out of Mickey’s. “Want a beer? I’m going that way anyways.”

“Sure,” Ian said, smiling up at his boyfriend. “It’s the last one I can have on my meds for tonight anyways. Might as well have it served to me by a handsome waiter.”

“Got it,” Mickey said, ruffling Ian’s hair affectionately and going off to get their drinks. He wasn’t gone long; and when he got back he was surprisingly quiet. Ian took his drink off Mickey and settled in. Mickey sat closer to him than Ian expected him to, their thighs touching from hip to knee.

Mickey drained about half his beer before he asked; “Wanna dance?”

“…what?” Ian asked after a long pregnant silence between them.

“Did I fucking stutter?” Mickey asked. He drained his beer and got to his feet. He held his hand out for Ian. “One dance. C’mon, Gallagher. I know you want to.”

Ian scrambled to his feet then, guzzling down his beer. He’d only had two beers to the lightheaded feeling of giddiness could only be blamed on Mickey. He took Mickey’s hand and let his boyfriend lead him to the edge of the dancefloor.

They weren’t skillful or fancy or technical as they swayed together. Their fronts were pressed close together, Ian’s hands on Mickey’s hips and Mickey’s arms wrapped loosely around his waist. Mickey was dangerously close to laying his head on Ian’s chest like some loser girl on prom nights. He resisted, but he knew there’d be no saving his manliness after he did what he planned on doing next.

Ian was caught completely off his guard when Mickey said it. He knew his boyfriend was blunt but casually asking ‘wanna get married?’ in the middle of a dance was cut-and-dry, even for him.

“You’re serious?” Ian croaked and Mickey just bit his lip and looked up at Ian. He shrugged and said ‘yeah, I guess,’ and the sound Ian let out was somewhere between a shriek and a sob as he tackled Mickey and nearly knocked him down. He peppered Mickey’s face with kisses until he pushed him away halfheartedly and said ‘quit fuckin’ slobbering on me, you big fuckin’ ‘mo. That a yes?’ Ian hysterically sobbed yes and Mickey looked sheepish but pleased with him. Like ‘yeah, that’s my man. I’m gonna marry the fuck out of him.’

Later when they told their joined families their news (Ian blurted it out at dinner and Mickey flushed and pretended to be annoyed while the Gallaghers congratulated him) there had been an aura of electric excitement that shifted to absolute horror when Lip smirked smugly.

“I’m gonna make the best speech about you two assholes,” he decided. Ian balked and Mickey choked on the first inhale of the smoke he’d lit. They knew they were doomed when they caught Mandy and her husband with their heads together, obviously planning for Mickey and Ian’s wedding in the least helpful possible way.


End file.
